TKC : Quality Time Between the BF and the BFF
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Birthday fic for randomlass. Set during "Pure Memories". Don.FOC Friendship fic. "The Kathy Chronicles" : Kathryn and Donnie are chatting on Video Conferencing. Shortish, and sweet! Please, Read and Review! Rated "T" for "Turtles".


_Authoress' Notes : *bounces around on the computer chair* Wow, it's just after two-thirty in the morning on May 23__rd__! I was just on Facebook around midnight, and was reminded of something… it's Kat, a.k.a. randomlass', birthday TODAY! So, I pretty much threw this together for her; it's based within "Pure Memories", during both Parts. I don't think it's that bad, actually… I kinda like it! : ) _

_Even though this is mainly for Kat, it's also for all of my insanely wonderful Readers, Reviewers, Favouriters, and Alerters here on Fanfiction. So, please, read. Review. But, MOST IMPORTANTLY… Enjoy._

_Dedication : To you, Neko-chan. It's part "Happy Birthday" and part "Thanks so much for being so patient in helping me figure out those future stories I've been working on". Happy Birthday, Neko-chan! I love you, girlfriend!_

_Summary : This is just a warm, and sweet little One Shot that takes place during another one of my Stories, "Pure Memories". Don't necessarily need to read that, or any part of the Kathy Chronicles, to understand this… I think. Anyway, Kathryn and Donnie have a little chat on Video Conferencing._

_Disclaimer: (1) No, I do not own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Mirage Studios (I think…), but definitely Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, whereas the "CSI:Miami" characters mentioned within belong to the genius that is Anthony E. Zuiker. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse. _

_Disclaimer: (2) I don't claim ownership of Kathryn "Ryn" Thompson; that right belongs to my IBFF, Kat a.k.a. randomlass who was kind enough to let me use her for The Kathy Chronicles as the childhood best friend of my own OC, Kathy. Thanks, Kat!_

Ninja Turtles : Quality Time Between the BF and the BFF

Eighteen year old Kathryn "Ryn" Thompson was sat in her room in Miami, Florida, pondering on calling her best friend, Katherine "Kathy" Jones; the other girl was currently living in New York City with her Cousin and Guardian, Casey Jones. It was a bit past seven o'clock in the morning in Miami and she'd just gotten off the phone nearly fifteen minutes ago with her "twin". "Time's up!" Ryn laughed, dialling her best friend's cellular phone, complete with the Area Code.

"_Ryn, you have the worst timing, ever,_" the annoyed voice on the other end made Ryn want to giggle.

"Did you get it, yet?"

"_No, Ryn; Raph drove me over and we just got to the apartment,_" the exasperation with her "mission" and fellow "Katherine" was clear in the other girl's voice.

"_Meh, Kitten? … whatever time it's_," another voice, that Ryn recognized as Kathy's Guardian, Casey's, came over the line.

"_Gawd, Casey, put on a shirt_," Kathy yelped just moments before Ryn winced, holding the phone away from her ear as a loud clatter echoed down the line.

"Good Lord; don't tell me that Cousin of yours isn't wearing a shirt, again?" Ryn shuddered, wishing she had brain bleach; she was aware what other girls and women thought about Casey Jones' looks, but she'd grown up with him as an elder brother figure and really didn't want an image of the sports fanatic/vigilante shirtless stuck in her mind. "And, did you just drop the phone?"

"_It's Casey; of course he's wearing a shirt… not,_" Kathy muttered, and Ryn grinned a little at the knowledge that she was just as grossed out.

"_Nice,_" she heard a semi-familiar Brooklyn-accented voice and the sound of a clap; she figured Raph and Kathy had highfived or something of the sort. "_Chill, Space-Case, we'll be outta yer hair in a minute._"

"_What ya think yer doin', Knucklehead? Drivin' around in the dead a the night, with my Kitten _-"

Ryn grinned, imagining Kathy rolling her hazel eyes as she heard her friend walk out of a room and the sound of an argument sound farther away; a moment later, she flinched when she heard a crash in the background. "Uh, what just broke?" Ryn asked, curious.

"_It's Raph and Casey; Mother of Mew only knows_," Kathy huffed, and she heard the sound of drawers being opened and closed. "_Honestly, I don't think those two need an excuse to fight, but they somehow always find one, anyway. I think it's over Raph driving me over so early, this time. Ah-hah, here it is_."

"Geez, Katy, took you long enough, girl!" Ryn happily teased.

"_It took less than twenty minutes, Ms. Exaggeration_," she chided, causing Ryn to smirk, just before a new window popping up on her desktop computer screen caught her attention.

"Ooh! Donnie just signed onto MSN and is inviting me to Video Chat! See you when you back to your Man's home, Kat_,_" Ryn giggled excitedly before she hung up, quickly Accepting the invitation; a moment later, the mutant Turtle that her best friend had fallen head over heels for appeared on a video screen in the middle of the desktop. "Morning, Donnie!"

"Good morning, Ryn; how are you?" The purple bandanad Turtle, Donatello Hamato, gave her a warm smile.

"Alright; gonna be tired later, because I was up early finishing some homework, since it's Sunday, but I wanted the rest of my day to myself." She smiled shyly, "Sorry about waking you up so early in the morning, Donatello; I didn't think she'd be staying over last night."

He chuckled, waving her hand as though to wave aside her apology, "Don't worry about it, Ryn; I'd be waking up in just over an hour, anyway, for Training. Besides, Kathy fell asleep watching the movie last night, so she should've gotten plenty of rest already."

Ryn snickered, "Well, from what she tells me, she gets about as much rest around you as Casey does around that April chick."

Donnie turned a darker shade of green, and she knew he was blushing as he stuttered, "I. Um, that is to say -"

"Oh, relax, Donnie; I'm just teasin' ya," Ryn cooed playfully.

"You'd think I'd be used to it, by now, huh?" He gave her a cute little grin as he continued, "By the way, I think I should warn you: Kathy, when she wakes up enough to actually remember what's happened, is going to give you no end of teasing about calling Raph. How did you get his Shellcell number, anyway? Casey doesn't give out our numbers."

"…" She turned pink and mumbled, "ImayhaveborrowedCasey'sphoneandcopieditdown."

Donnie raised an eyeridge and shook his head, "Sorry, didn't quite catch that, Ryn."

"… I may have. Um, borrowed Casey's Shellcell and copied Raph's number…"

"So that's why his Shellcell went missing for the whole day," he laughed, his chocolate eyes bright with mirth as he took a sip of the mug sitting next to him. "You do realise that Kathy already thinks you two have a thing for each other, correct?"

"… Donnie say wha?" Ryn turned red in embarrassment, "You can never. Never. Tell her about that, Donnie! Please, promise me! I'll never hear the end of it!"

"I promise," Donnie agreed warmly, getting up and shuffling around in the background.

"Whatcha doing, Donnie?" Ryn attempted to cool her face down by making a paper fan out of a nearby piece of blank paper.

"Making some cocoa for Kathy; if I know my girlfriend, which I do, then she'll gulp down at least one mug without even registering the scalding temperature," he grinned fondly, shaking his head as he came back onto the screen with two steaming mugs in hand. "I've been meaning to ask you, Ryn: do you know where Kathy got her hot cocoa obsession?"

She thought for several long moments, before she shook her head, "No clue, Donnie; Kathy's loved cocoa for as long as I remember. I think it may've been Aunty, Casey's Mom, when we were four or five; but I can't be sure." She grinned mischievously, "However, I say we blame Casey; after all, he'd be unfortunate enough to make a five year old girl a hot cocoa, and then have to deal with her bouncing all over the place."

"True," he nodded in agreement, smiling at her. "You and Kathy certainly love teaming up against him, don't you?"

"It's a hobby," Ryn allowed impishly, fanning herself absently as she was Video Conferencing. "I grew up with Casey as my best friend's "Big Brother", so, naturally, he became my "Big Brother", too. It wasn't often you'd find Kathy and I in different places. Until we turned… nine, I think it was. Then, she wanted to learn how to defend herself when another kid nearly beat her up; her parents signed her up for Karate Lessons, and they split the payments between them and her Cousin, Tim. She actually ended up meeting the Heir to the Haninozuka Dojos -" She cut herself off, not sure what her best friend had told the genius Turtle.

"That's how she met Morinozuka Takashi, right?" Donnie shook his head at her shocked look, "You'd be surprised at what she's told me; we agreed just before Christmas that we wouldn't keep our pasts a secret or anything from each other, Ryn. I know she used to be engaged to him, as per an arrangement between their parents."

"Wow. I am surprised, but I also understand; after all, it's not like you're a genius Mutant Turtle or anything, eh, Donnie?" She winked cheekily just as they heard Kathy enter the Lair.

"Donnie? Where're you, Handsome?"

"Ah, speak of the Devil and she shall appear -" Donnie was cut off by the violet-eyed girl,

"- in Prada."

Chuckling, he called over his shoulder, "In the Kitchen, Beautiful!" A few moments later, the sound of soft footsteps reached Ryn and she was hard pressed not to giggle at the confused look on Donnie's face as he looked at something out of the range of her vision, "Um, Kathy, where are your heels?"

"Up in the Garage; I threw them at Raph," the simple answer caused Ryn to snigger.

"Let me guess : he kept calling you Katherine," Donnie raised an eyeridge as his girlfriend came into the view of the laptop's camera.

"Yep; got it in one, Don," Kathy winked, sitting down on the stool beside him and reaching for one of the nearby mugs; she gulped down the steaming cocoa in the first before he slid over the other one to her. Between the fact that she immediately perked up, throwing her arms around her boyfriend for a firm kiss, and her best friend's hatred for her full name, Ryn shook on her computer chair as she laughed.

End.

_Authoress' Notes : Well, there you have it! I like how it's turned out; not bad for only about three hours… ; ) I'd love to know what you all think, whether it's a little Review, a Private Message, or Favouriting/Alerting. It'd mean a lot._

_For those of you who think it's a weird place to leave off… it's what felt right; if you want to know what happens before/during/after, check out "Pure Memories"._

_Kat, I hope you like your little "present". I thought it was time for Ryn to have a little bit of spotlight. Happy Birthday!_

_Thank you to everyone for Reading, Alerting, and Favouriting myself and my Stories, but most especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he is spurred to write. I accept all reviews: Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive**__ Criticism); I accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it, since the Default Profanity Filter is on my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
